jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:X NocnaFuria X/To jest to
To mój pierwszy wpis więc przepraszam za błędy. Oto krótkie info: *'wszystko perspektywa Czkawki i czasami Ammy.' *'Krótkie rozdziały :0.thumb|278px|Ammy' *'czas trwania w czasie JWS 2.' *'Smoki są wszystkie z serialu i filmów.' *'Czkawka i inni (czyli Astrid, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, Sączysmark) mają 20 lat'. *'Czkawka ma siostrę o imieniu Ammy.' *'Ammy jest o 3 lata młodsza od Czkawk.' *'Ammy oswoiła smoka.' *'To czerwony tajfumerang o imieniu Kiki.' *'Tylko we wstępie pojawi się wujek Czkawki' Artur. *'Ammy ma długie rudo-brązowe włosy i jest trochę podobna do Astrid.' *'Nie ma walki z Drago.' *'Historia zaczyna się przygotowaniami i świętem Snoggletoga'. Wstęp DZIĘKI SMOKOM ŻYCIE NA BERK SIĘ ZMIENIŁO. AMMY MŁODSZA SIOSTRA CZKAWKI O KTÓREJ NIKT NIE WIEDZIAŁ PRZYPŁYNEŁA Z WUJKIEM ARTUREM U KTÓREGO MIESZKAŁA CAŁE DZIECIŃSTWO. A TAKŻE PO PRZYBYCIU Z POMOCĄ CZKAWKI OSWOIŁA TAJFUMERANGA KTÓREGO NAZWAŁA KIKI. Rozdział 1 - Ammy choć tu na chwile ! - zawołałem młodszą siostrę , która od razu przybiegła. - Co chcesz Czkawka ? - powiedziała do mnie znudzona Ammy. - No co ja moge chcieć. Pomóż mi dekorować dom na święto Snoggletoga. - powiedziałem stanowczo bo widać było , że mnie nie słucha. - No dobra. - powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Po tej rozmowie Ammy wzieła dekoracje i razem ze mną dekorowała dom. Mieliśmy niezły ubaw bo Szczerbatek zabrał łańcuch który miała ona zawiesić. Kiedy skończyliśmy Ammy wsiadła na swojego smoka i poleciała sprawdzić jak trwają przygotowania na Berk. Nagle ku moim oczom ukazała się Astrid więc podeszłem do niej zagadać. - Witam moja milejdi. Jak tam pzygotowania ? - powiedziałem z małym uśmieszkiem. - No ja już mam wszystko przygotowane - powiedziała Astrid. - A i pamiętaj o 18 w twierdzy jest przyjęcie z ok'''azji święta Snoggletoga. - powiedziałem do niej bo chyba zapomniała. O osiemnastej poszłem do twierdzy na przyjęcie. Było super nigdy tak się nie bawiłem a Szczerbaty bawił się z innymi smokami. Kiedy przyjęcie się skończyło poszedłem do domu a za mną Ammy. W następnym dniu obudziłem się wcześnie. Ubrałem się i poszłem do Astrid spytać się czy idzie ze mną polatać. No odpowiedziała ,że tak więc poszliśmy. Kiedy skończyliśmy poszem złowić kilka ryb dla szczeratej mordki aby nabrał sił na odkrywanie nowych miejsc. Rozdział 2 - Gotowy ? - spytałem Szczerbatka on mi machną głową ,że tak więc polecieliśmy. Fajnie mieć młodszą siostrę ale to czasem wkurza. Kiedy tak leciałem zobaczyłem lecące koszmary pomocniki więc poleciałem za nimi dzięki temu odkryłem nową wyspę. Nagle usłyszałem szelest w krzakach. Kazałem Szczerbatemu nie podchodzić a kiedy podeszłem z krzaków wyskoczyła Ammy. Tak mnie przestraszyła ,że upadłem nieźle się wkurzyłem. - Co ty robisz ?! - zacząłem się a nią nieźle wydzierać. - Nic tylko cię śledzę. - powiedziała mi jakby nic się nie stało. - A jak by byś mnię wystraszyła na krańcu jakiegoś klifu i bym spadł ? - krzyknąłem do niej bo się na nią wkurzyłem. - Przepraszam Czkawka. - powiedziała do mnie skruszona Ammy. - No dobra przyjmuję przeprosiny - przyjąłem jej przeprosiny ale to był ostatni raz kiedy mnie tak wystraszyła. Zacząłem się zastanawiać nad nazwą nowego miejsca więc Ammy podsuneła mi nazwę. A nazwa to "Szeleszczący Krzak". Już wiedziałem z kąd ta nazwa. Rozejżeliśmy się po "Szeleszczącym Krzaku" i znaleźliśmy 2 szepczące śmierci i 5 koszmarów ponocników. Kiedy wróciliśmy na Berk tata zaczą mi robić wykłady na temat żądzenia i takich innych żeczy które wykonuje wódz. I tak ciągną swoją mowę aż wkońcu skończył. Poszłem do domu w którym powitała mnie Ammy która przyszła wcześniej. Byłem zbyt zmęczony mową ojca żeby z nią rozmawiać. Odrazu położyłem się spać. Następnego dnia szyko się obudziłem i odleciałem gdzieś gdzie tata mnie nie znajdzie. Nie wiedziałem ,że za mną ciągle leci Ammy. Kiedy ją zobaczyłem spytałem co ona tu robi a ona na to lecę za tobą a co mogę robić. Zaczeliśmy rozmawiać o tym ,że nie chcę być wodzem bo myślę ,żę mi się nie uda. Nagle z chmur wyłoniła się postać na smoku a pochwili schowała. Powiedziałem do Ammy żeby blisko się mnie trzymała. Rozdział 3 - Aaaaaaammyyyyyy - Tylko tyle zdąrzyłem krzyknąć bo jakiś smok mnie porwał. Szczerbatek spadł ale na szczęście Ammy wylądowała i wsiadła na Szczerbatka i poleciała za mną a za nią jej smok. Smok który mnie trzymał wleciał do jakiejś groty i mnie puścił. Zaczołem się rozglądać i zobaczyłem Ammy która przyleciała na Szczerbatku. Bardzo się ucieszyłem kiedy ją zobaczyłem. Zsiadła z mojego smoka i podbiegła do mnie pytając mnie czy nic mi nie jest. Powiedziałem ,że nie i zobaczyłem tą tajemniczą postać co widziałem przed chwilą. Szepnąłem do mojej siostry aby się za mną schowała i wyciągnąłem ognisty miecz. Szczerbatek i Kiki zagrodzili nas żeby się nam nic nie stało. Ale ta tajemnicza postać miał przy sobie węgorza i Szczerbatek się wystraszył a Kiki się tylko oblizała. Podeszła do mnie a Ammy wyskoczyła na nią. - Ammy nie ! - krzyknąłem do niej bo myślałem ,że coś się jej stanie. Ale to Ammy wygrywała. - Ammy ! - Krzyknąłem drugi raz i Ammy odskoczyła i podeszła do mnie. - No Czkawka przeszkodziłeś mi . - Powiedziała do mnie zezłoszczona. - Dobra cicho bądź Ammy. - Powiedziałem jej. - Kto ty jesteś ? - Spytałem tajemniczą postać. A ona zdjeła maskę i powiedziała nam ,że jest naszą matką. Coś mi zaczeło w głowie świtać bo twarz wyglądała znajomo. - Jak to jesteś naszą matką ?! - Powiedziała Ammy. Więc ją szturchnąłem. - Chodźcie za mną - Powiedziała do nas więc poszliśmy. Rozdział 4 Szliśmy przez jakiś tunel. Kiedy z niego wyszliśmy zobaczyliśmy pełno smoków różnych ras. - WOW !!! - powiedziała Ammy. No też miałem zamiar powiedzieć wow ale Ammy już powiedziała chyba za nas dwoje. - Wiem fantastyczne miejsce. - powiedziała nasza mama. - Ale przecież ty zginełaś mówili że smoki cię pożarły. - Poczułem się strasznie mówiąc o tym mamie. - Ohh Czkawka nie trzeba wierzyć wszystkiemu przecież tu stoję.- Uśmiechneła się do mnie po czym poczułem się lepiej. - Ale skoro jesteś naszą mamą to czemu cię nie pamiętam? - Powiedziała Ammy. - Byłaś bardzo mała kiedy smoki nawiedzały Berk robiło się coraz groźniej więc popłynełam i zostawiłam cię u mojego brata. - Ammy wyglądała na zamyśloną a mnie w tym czasie obwąchiwał jakiś smok. '''Perspektywa Ammy - A acha. - powiedziałam i popatrzyłam się na inne smoki. - A ten gigantyczny smok to co za rasa ?- Spytałam się. - To Alfa. Karzde legowisko ma swoją królową a to jest król wszystkich smoków.- Powiedziała mama. No przecież mogłam o tym pomyśleć że to alfa. Bo przecierz on taki wielki itp. - A może przeniesiesz się z niektórymi smokami na Berk ?- Powiedział Czkawka. - Nad tą decyzją muszę pomyśleć.- Powiedziała mama. Ale co z ojcem wkurzy się że nas tak długo nie ma. - Czkawka musimy już iść.- Powiedziałam. - Ale po co tu jest tak fajnie. Tyle gatunków smoków. - Powiedział. - Bo ojciec się wkurzy że nie ma nas tak długo. - Powiedziałam mu i go pociągnełam. Co z tego że jestem młodsza. Moge go szarpać nie ? - Już ide puść mnie.- Powiedział Czkawka i mi się wyszarpał z mojego uścisku. - Lecę z wami.- Powiedziała mama. Rozdział 5 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - A bierzesz jakieś smoki ?- Spytałem. - Tak tylko 6 smoków.- Powiedziała mama. - No to lećmy.- Powiedziałem a po tem wskoczyłem na szczerbatka i poleciałem. Ech wracamy do domu. Tyle było do odkrycia. Kiedy dolecieliśmy oczywiście ojciec wyskoczył. - Gdzie się włuczycie nie było was 2 dni. - Mówił. A nagle staną jak murowany ponieważ mama mu się pokazała. - Val ?- Spytał się bo nie wierzył własnym oczom. - Tak to ja.- Powiedziała. - A-ale jak ty przecierz nie żyjesz.- Powiedział. - A jednak.- Powiedziała. - No to teraz będziemy szczęśliwą rodziną tak ?- Spytałem po prostu. - Tak.- Powiedzieli jednocześnie ojciec mama i Ammy. Od jutra lecę dalej szukać innych smoków. Ale nie sam. Będę ich szukać z Ammy. THE END Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania